frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Elsa155/Kraina Lodu 3/rozdział 3
No cóż... w ostatnim rozdziale był tylko jeden komentarz, mam nadzieję, że więcej osób zacznie czytać i komentować... Rozdział 3 Elsa była już w swojej komnacie. Wiedziała dlaczego zamroziła połowę stołu. To było spowodowane stresem przed nadejściem tego. Nie była pewna czy jest do tego przygotowana. A może powie o tym Annie? Nie, Anna, by na pewno w to nie uwierzyła. Chociaż.... Nie, Anna na pewno, by nie uwierzyła, na pewno. Spojrzała na łóżko, na któym trzymała dłonie. Nie było zamrożone, ale... było blisko. Zajrzała do swojej szafki, były tam jej rękawiczki. Może je założy? Może... Jej przemyślanie przerwało pukanie do drzwi. '-Proszę! -Zawołała Elsa.' Elsa była pewna, że to Anna, ale nie była to Anna, tylko wysoki i szczupły, najprawdopodobniej 17-letni chłopak. ' '-List, Wasza Wysokość. -Powiedział. '-Dziękuję. -Podziękowała Elsa.' Jak tylko chłopak wyszedł Elsa spojrzała na list. Droga Królowo Elso! Chcielibyśmy zaprosić Cię na imprezę, która odbędzie się w twoim pałacu zbuowanym z lodu w niedzielę o 18. Tom i Daniel Elsa spojrzała na list. Ten list wydawał się jej bardzo, ale to bardzo dziwnym listem. Kto to Tom, a kto to Daniel? Jaką imprezę? W jej pałacu, który został najprawdopodobniej zniszczony? Mimo tego, że to wszystko było bardzo dziwne postanowiła pójść na tą imprezę. ---- Anna, Kristoff, Olaf i Sven byli już w lesie. Zbliżali się do miejsca w, którym poznali Olafa. '-Trochę mi głupio, że nie poszłam do komnaty Elsy zapytać co się stało. -Powiedziała Anna.' '- No weś! Elsa musi trochę odpocząć! -Powiedział Kristoff.' '-Chyba masz rację. -Powiedziała Anna.' '-To tutaj was poznałem. -Powiedział Olaf zmieniając temat. -I to tutaj Anna dała mi marchewkę.' Anna zachitotała. '-I także tutaj Anna skłamała, że Kritoff nazywa się Sven. -Dodał Olaf.' '-Ej! Ja myślałam, że na początu chodzi Ci o Sven'a, a nie Kristoff'a! -Powiedziała Anna.' '-No wiem. -Powiedział Olaf.' '-To dlaczego... -Zaczęła Anna, lecz przerwał jej Kristoff.' '-Olaf to Olaf. -Szepnął. -Nie ma sensu z nim dyskutować.' Nagle cała czwórka zobaczyła chłopaka, który pędził w ich stronę. '-Księżniczka Anna? -Zapytał.' '-Tak to ja. -Odparła Anna.' '-Ja nazywam się Tom. -Przedstawił się chłopak. -I chciałbym zaproponować Ci wyjazd na Hawaje za darmo ze swoim mężem. ' '-Ja nie mam męża. -Powiedziała Anna.' '-Eee.. Tak... To z jakim kolwiek towarzyszem. -Poprawił Tom. -Jeśli będziecie zdecycydowani to...' '-Ale my już jesteśmy zdecydowani. -Powiedziała Anna.' '-Księżniczko, wiesz już z kim jedziesz? -Zapytał Tom.' '-Tak, jadę z Kristoff'em! -Anna wskazała Kristoff'a.' '-To świetnie. Statek wypływa w niedzielę o 18. -Powiedział Tom. -Pobyt na Hawajach za darmo macie tylko przez 10 dni, jeśli będziecie chcieli zostać na dłużej niestety będziecie musieli dopłacić. A teraz do zobaczenia!' Tom popędził w stronę Lodowego Wierchu. '-Kristoff! Jedziemy za darmo na Hawaje! Tylko ty i ja. -Anna przytuliła Kristoff'a. -Cieszysz się?' '-Tak, tylko ty i ja. -Odpowiedział Kristoff.' Sven delikatnie szturchnął Kristoff'a. '-Przykro mi Sven, ale ty nie możesz z nami jechać. -Powiedział Kristoff.' '-A ja mogę? -Zapytał Olaf.' '-Przykro mi Olaf, ale ty też nie możesz.-Odpowiedziała Anna. -Ale nie martw się, nawet się nie odwrócisz, a już będziemy z powrotem.' I jak się wam podoba? Wiem, że trochę krótki, ale... jest! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania